A Midsummer Night's Dream According to Puck
by ThinkChimerical
Summary: Shakespeare took poetic lisence with A Midsummer Night's Dream. Sabrina and Daphne want to know the real story. Puck tells it all...from HIS side of the story. Minor Puckabrina.
1. According to Puck

***Author's notes* This story isn't really in canon with the series. It's just a random story. FYI, I will use the actual play as a reference. I do not own the Sisters Grimm or A Midsummer Night's Dream. They belong to Michael Buckly and Will Shakespeare. Read and Review Please! Thanks! -ThinkChimerical****

* * *

******

Chapter One: According to Puck

It was raining miserably, and Sabrina Grimm stared gloomily out the window. She was bored. Daphne was off reading somewhere, and Puck was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe I should read something too,_ thought Sabrina. She got up and stretched. Sabrina walked into the living room where Daphne was engrossed in reading Peter Pan. Tracing her fingers along the bookshelf, Sabrina randomly picked a book. She dropped it in horror when she realized what it was.

" Sabrina! Are you okay?" asked Daphne. The little girl got up and bent over to retrieve the book. Sabrina was still frozen in shock. Daphne looked at the title." Hmm… a Midsummer Night's Dream. Hey, isn't that the story where Puck's from?" Like magic, Puck appeared out of nowhere. Sabrina recovered from her shock muttered:

" Speak of the devil…" Puck was flapping his wings furiously. He was holding something that looked like a catapult. He belched.

" I'M HEEERE! What do you want Grimm? Time is, well time. I'm working on my Catapult of Catastrophe, so make it quick." Announced Puck.

"First of all, why would I want you here? Second, how do you know the word catastrophe?" said Sabrina. She scowled. _Great, Fairy Boy is going to ruin my day._

" You're in denial Grimm. You know you love me." he smirked.

" Yuck. The day I say I love you is when I make out with a rotten sock and Daphne isn't excited about Everafters."

" That can be arranged…" Said Puck. Sabrina held up her fist threateningly. Daphne interrupted before World War III broke out.

" Look, Sabrina was just reading a Midsummer Night's Dream."

"See Grimm! I knew you cared." Teased Puck.

" You're dead meat, Fairy Boy." Sabrina threatened. Daphne flipped through the book.

" Wow Puck, I didn't know that you could speak like this." Sabrina and Puck froze in their quarrel.

" Speak like what…"

" Like: Thou speakest aright; I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon, and make him smile When I a-" She was cut off by the sound of Sabrina laughing hysterically.

" WHAAAAT?" bellowed Puck.

" There's more too," she said flipping pages. "Ahem. Captain of our fairy band, Helena is here at hand. And the youth mistook by me, Pleading for a lover's fee, Shall we their fond pageant see? Lord, what fools these mortals be."

" I NEVER SAID THAT!" he fumed.

" What's with all the rhyming Fairy Boy?" smirked Sabrina.

" GIVE ME THAT!" He screamed. He lunged at the book. Daphne handed it to him. He flipped through it. " What the… I never said all this junk. And I'm not even in the first two scenes! I'm the star of this story! GRAAGH! I'm going to KILL Shakespeare!"

" Uh, Puck?" asked Daphne.

" WHAT?"

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

" He's dead."

" AAGGHHH!" Raged Puck. Sabrina smiled.

" Who's in denial now?"

* * *

About ten minutes later, after they had calmed Puck down, Daphne asked: " So, if it didn't happen this way, how did it happen?"

" According to me?" he asked.

" According to you." Puck grinned a devilish grin.

"Get your journals out kiddies, this is a one time special event, you're not going to hear this again." Sabrina rolled her eyes.  
" Way to dramatize things, Puck." Daphne fetched their journals and some pencils. When they were comfortably sitting down Puck began.

" It all began about 4,000 years ago when I was about 211, and Theseus, the Duke of Athens was going to get married…"


	2. Fairies, a Wedding, and a Play

***Author's Note* The following is Puck's view of what happened in AMND Act I. Some parts I shortened because Puck isn't in those scenes, but he tells what he heard. If it sounds weird it's because I am trying to "Puckify" Shakespeare, which isn't easy. Basically, the summary is pretty close to the play, but I took poetic lisence with Puck's POV. Disclaimer: I don 't own The Sisters Grimm, or Puck (no matter how much I'd like to) or A Midsummer Night's Dream. They belong to Michael Buckley and William Shakespeare. Thanks for the nice reviews, and keep on R & R'ing. Please enjoy the next section of AMND According to Puck . Thanks. -ThinkChimerical.****

* * *

**

"Well, Grimms, this beginning part is kind of important, but not really. I didn't learn about it until after the fact. It was a fortnight (four days) before the wedding of Theseus, Duke of Athens and Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Tempers were running high, for everybody, mortals and Fairies alike…"

* * *

**The Summary of the first Two Scenes (Which I am NOT in, thanks a lot Shakespeare! Grr…):**

The wedding of Theseus and Hippolyta. It was the hugest celebration of the millennium, and did I get invited? Noooo, I did not. Oh well. I would've just sprayed the whole place with Cheez Whiz and Silly String anyways. Where was I? Oh yeah, the wedding. The major gossip. Or what I heard anyways. So Theseus and Hippolyta. They were both warriors, tough warriors. But I could've taken them down, easy. Theseus nearly killed Hippolyta, and that's why she fell in love with him. I don't get that either, but whatever.

So there they were, blathering about how awesome their wedding was going to be, and this cranky old man named Egeus went up to Theseus and basically said: " Look, my kid, Hermia, doesn't want to marry Demetrius, the guy I picked for her. She's fallen in love with this jerk Lysander. I don't like him. They've been going out for a while. But I want her to marry Demetrius. You're the Duke of Athens! Do something!"

And then Theseus is like: " Hermia, marry Lysander." And Hermia says no. So Theseus says: " If you don't marry him, you're going to die or become a nun." (They did that a lot in the olden days. Thank God Oberon didn't do it to me, or I'd be married to Moth right now. * Shudder*) And Hermia still said no. So Theseus said, "You have to decide by my wedding." Then Demetrius butts in and he says: "Give it up. Marry me Hermia, give it up Lysander." And Lysander tells him to shove off. Egeus scolds him, and Lysander reminds him that he is just as well off as Demetrius, and that Demetrius was going out with Helena, another girl, and she still loves him. And they bicker some more, and Theseus tells Hermia she better decide by his wedding.

So Hermia and Lysander are left alone, and they talk, and decide, that since they both love each other, they going to elope and live at Lysander's aunt's house. Helena, the girl who is in love with Demetrius, come upon them, and she complains how Demetrius doesn't love her, and she wants to look like Hermia. (I never got why, Hermia really wasn't that pretty.) And like the idiots that they were, they told her what they were planning to do. So, they left and Hermia plans to tell Demetrius what they're doing, because she thinks he might love her. Which is pretty crummy reasoning, which just goes to show you, ancient Athenians weren't the sharpest tools in the shed.

Meanwhile, another bunch of idiots were planning to perform a play at the wedding. They were just common peasants, and not very educated, just like you Grimm. They had the most idiotic names in the history of the world. Quince, Snug, Flute, Snout, Starveling, and Bottom. His mom must've really hated him, to have called him Bottom. They were performing the lamest play ever! The most lamentable and most cruel death of Pyramus and Thisby. Yeah, yeah. I t was stupid, and the reviews were terrible. But they had to do it any ways, well, or be hanged. Yikes. Talk about a tough crowd. But enough about them. The next part is where I come in.

* * *

**My POV**

**4,000 years ago (give or take a few centuries), ancient Athens**

I was wandering around the Forest of Athens; trying to think of a prank I could play on Mustardseed, when this random person just appears out of nowhere. It was wearing a hood and cloak, so I wasn't sure what it was. Male? Female? Whatever? The forest is dangerous, and there are, though I don't like to admit it, things worse than me out there. There's kind of a rule, out there though, Never EVER, give the mysterious creature your name. They can "control you." Basic Stranger Danger. But if you can guess theirs you're safe. I have pretty good eyesight, so I saw it coming about a mile off. In under ten seconds, I, Puck, the Trickster King had constructed an awesome booby trap. When the creature stepped on the rock I had carefully laid out, it would trigger a reaction that would end up dumping glop all over its clothes. When it was closer, I yelled: " Hey! YOU! Yes, you with the cloak!" Not the smartest idea, but hey, it worked. I hadn't reached my all out pranking levels for the day, and I really wanted to see this dude gloppified. I yelled: " Where are going?" It smiled, or it seemed like it smiled, because, its mouth pulled up at the corners. It could've been a grimace.

" I come and I go. I came through bush and briar, park and pale, through water and fire. In truth, I come from everywhere." It was a female voice, but I could've been wrong.

" That's nice." Come on, I thought. Step on the rock. Her voice took on a haughty tone.

" I'm as fast as the moon. Faster, even. And I serve Queen Titania." Somebody's a braggart. I thought. " I have the most important job. I get to reward all of the queen's servants."

"Oh really?" Come on, it's just a foot away… I guessed she sensed I wasn't really interested, because she scowled and muttered:

" Goodbye stupid lout, I'm going. Titania's court's coming soon." She turned away. No wait! She hadn't gotten gloppified! Better distract her.

"King Oberon is coming. Titania better not come here. He'll get angry." I didn't call them Mom and Dad. Better for her to think I was just a stupid lout.

"Why?" For someone so high up in Mom's court, she wasn't all with the gossip.

"Because… her servant is a stolen changeling. He's an Indian prince. Oberon's major jealous. And… he wants him to be his servant, to accompany him in his hunt." I hated it. They were arguing again. " And she "loves" him." She didn't really. He was just a toy to her, to make Dad jealous. " They never talk, it's like they're split, when they argue, oh boy, do you want to be fifty miles away." This happened all the time. It was super annoying.

The "Indian Prince" was named "Evan". I was really ticked off because a) the kid would eventually die, b) they spent all their time arguing about something stupid, and c) they didn't even care about their own kids and treated them like servants.

The fairy stepped forward. Yes! She stepped on the rock. The glop emptied all over her. Gloppified! She screamed for 10 minutes straight. It was hilarious!

" The Trickster King Rules!" I crowed. She cast off her cloak and hood. It was Sparrow, servant to my mother. What a brat. She hadn't got as gloppified under the cloak as over it. Dang it.

" You're Puck, aren't you?" No duh. She bowed quickly "Your Majesty."

" Yup. I am Puck, the Trickster King. The leader of hooligans and hobgoblins. The Prince of Pranksters and Troublemakers. The awesomest-" I looked around. I saw Dad approaching. Oh, shoot. " Make way Sparrow, King Oberon's coming." Sparrow nervously looked around.

" I wish he wasn't, here comes Titania!"

* * *

**Back to the present:**

"Okay, Grimms, I am going to spare you about an hour's worth of bickering. And it's not about me! So I'm gonna skip it. You'll thank me later. They accused each other of being unfaithful, called each other nasty names, argued, described their rights, argued some more, and then my mom left. Now make me a turkey sandwich."

"What?" Asked Sabrina. She looked up from her writing.

" Go Make Me A TURKEY Sandwich." He said slowly, as if she wasn't very bright.

"No way."

" You women are best suited for domestic tasks… and if you don't, I'm not telling any more of my story." _I hate to admit it, but this is interesting._ Thought Sabrina._ And knowing Puck, he's probably going to storm off any second now. Why can't he make it himself?_

" You were only talking for fifteen minutes."

" So? I'm hungry." Daphne finished her writing. She looked up.

" People get worn out talking, you know." Daphne said.

" Oh, so know you're siding with him."

"No, I'm just saying you should make him a sandwich."

"That's siding with him, Daphne." She sighed and got up. It _had_ been a few hours since Granny Relda had made them lunch. _Even if I put something nasty in Fairy Boy's sandwich, he'll eat it anyways. _Then she thought: _I doubt I'll find anything that resembles turkey in the fridge. _

Sabrina walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. A rain of foul smelling, rotten garbage landed on her.

"PUUUUCCCKKK!" She screamed.

" Gloppified!" was the answer.


	3. Intermission

***Author's Notes* Hi. It's me again. The following is an Intermission from AMND According to Puck. I've decided to set this up like an actual play, with intermissions between acts. (FYI, there's five.) If it sounds weird, it's because it is weird. I'm having slight trouble on how to divide AMND up. Acts? Scenes? Any suggestions? Not having actual writer's block yet, but it could strike at any time. Thanks for the nice reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, Puck (Grr... ), or AMND. They belong to Michael Buckley and William Shakespeare. Ahem. Please R&R, thanks for acutally reading this, and enjoy this brief intermisson. -TC **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Intermission**

Sabrina was seething. After she had gotten "gloppified" by Puck, she had taken fifty-three showers and she still couldn't get the smell off. The hot water had turned off so she was waiting for it to heat up. She was in Granny Relda's bathrobe and had her long blond hair tied up in a towel. Puck walked in.

"Phew, Grimm you smell worse than normal." An inhuman snarl came from the back of Sabrina's throat. She lunged at Trickster King. "Geez Grimm, if you want to kiss me, go ahead."

" You… You! I don't like you! You're only a smelly Everafter, with absolutely zero consideration at all!"

"Awww… that's sweet." Daphne said as she walked in. " The angry couple is talking it out." Sabrina was stunned._ And here I thought Daphne was on my side._

"Traitor!" hissed Sabrina. A new voice came in.

"Lieblings, what is going on? And what is that smell?" It was Granny Relda, smiling as usual. She had just gotten back from shopping with Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake.

" Uggghh! It smelled like something died." Said Jake. Sabrina screamed and ran up to her room. She wanted to die. _No, check that. Fairy Boy must die. _Then Sabrina began plotting…

* * *

Approximately eighteen baths later, the stench vanished from Sabrina's skin. She breathed a sigh of relief. She walked downstairs. Daphne was writing in her journal, and Puck was sitting on the couch, picking his nose, disgusting as always. _Now, step one of my plan is ready…_

" Puck can you tell us the next part of your story? Please?" Puck and Daphne looked up, shocked. Usually, this is how Sabrina asked Puck for something:

"PUCK! You smelly stinkpot! Yes, you, you booger infested sweaty fairy! Give me the remote!" Or something of that nature. They stared at her. "What?" Sabrina asked Then Puck smiled a devilish smile and said:

"So, you want to hear my story Grimm? What fiendish plans be this?" Sabrina was stunned._ How could he know already?_ Then she regained her composure.

"What, so if I'm nice to you for one second you think I'm up to something?" Yelled Sabrina. " So if I said good morning to you, you'd think I'd try to rob a bank? If I said please, that I'm make a bomb? If I said thank you, I'd blow up the Empire State Building? That if I-" Puck slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What's with all the criminal references Grimm?" he demanded. Out of the side of his mouth he said: "So do you know how to blow up the Empire State Building? I've been trying for years but, I've never had enough firepower …"

"What? No!"_ What the…?_ Daphne butted in.

" Puck, just continue telling us your story." He scowled and said to Sabrina.

"You know, it's not very sportsmanship like to tell people stuff you can't do. If you, can't blow up a building, just say it. Now I can blow up a small skyscraper, but I just don't go around saying I can blow up huge ones."

"What Are You Talking About?" Sabrina said. _Great, Puck is a terrorist._

"Never mind."

"Uh… Just continue with your story."

"Okay. Hmm… going with the theme of evil plots, I'd say Oberon's was a four on the one to ten scale."

"What?"

"Be quiet, Grimm, this is all part of the story. Like I was saying, Oberon had an evil plan…"


	4. The Evil Plan

***Author's Notes* Hi again. The following is AMND Act II. I haven't written in a long time, the reason being is because my family took a road trip to Wahshington, D.C. And I also had a slight writer's block, which is why this might sound a tad weird. I'm having slight trouble "Puckifying" Shakespeare. On the trip I saw a statue of Puck, which was strange, if not cool, coincidence. I have no idea what Sabrina's evil plan is so far, except that it probably involves soap. Any suggestions? Thanks for the nice reviews, by the way. I also have decide to divide this story in acts. Thanks for the suggestion RockSuperstar. *Hi Five* *Disclaimer* I don't own AMND, Puck (Dang it!) or the Sisters Grimm. They belong to Will Shakespeare and Michael Buckley. Ahem. Please enjoy Act II and tell me what you think. Thanks- TC****

* * *

******

Chapter Four: The Evil Plan

**(And no, it's not to destroy the world…)**

"So… Oberon's evil plan. It was stupid. I mean, look at me. No, Grimm I'm don't mean _I'm_ stupid. I mean, looking at the genius _I_ am, how the heck did I get such an idiotic parent? Hmm? The evil plan? Oh yes. It goes a little something like this…"

* * *

**Puck's POV**

**4,000 years ago (Give or take a few centuries), Oberon's Lair**

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman!" Raged Oberon, King of the Fairies, a major pain in the rear, and my dad. _I can,_ I thought. We were in his "lair", which was actually a cave. The only reason I'm here is because Mom said we needed to "bond". Sure. Like I want to bond with the biggest pain in the universe.

I was hanging upside down, and was trying to think. I find I think better that way. _If I run away to England, will I have enough money to pay the visitor's fee at Stonehenge? I don't think seven drachmas will be enough… And England is pretty rainy. Meh. Maybe I'll become a pirate… Hmm… Captain Puck. I like the sound of that… _I was interrupted in my thoughts by my father, yelling:

"PUCK! Come here! Where is that boy?" I dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of Oberon.

" You rang, Master?" I said, trying to be annoying. It was pretty funny to see my old man's face turn purple. I waited for him to calm down. He began.

" Do you remember when we went to Crete and we were sitting on that cliff?"

" Sure."_ We were having one of those loving father-son talks about how I would never be king. Ever._

" And we were listening to a siren, who sang so beautifully, the stars shot out of the heavens?"

"Sure." _And you were hitting on her, and she and her pet dolphin both slapped you? How could I forget? It was hilarious!_

" Well. I spied Cupid, the god of love, shoot an arrow."

"Okaay."_ Where is this going?_

" I saw where the arrow went."

" That's nice, dad." Oberon's face turned purple again. He took a deep breath.

" It hit a white flower and turned it purple."

" Oh really? And I care becaaause?"

" You care because you going to fetch it for me now boy!" He yelled. _I wonder if I can irritate him more?_

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" I said in my most annoying voice. His face turned purple again. I swore I heard him count to ten.

"When you make a juice out of the plant, love–in-idleness, I do believe its called, it becomes a powerful potion. When you daub it upon the eyes of a person, they fall in love with the next living thing they see."

"Ah… Soooo, um, who do you want to make fall in love with you?"

"Not me, HER." Oberon never referred to Mom by name anymore. " I will make her fall in love with what ever she sees, and she will give me that changeling brat."

"Whatever. I really don't care. I don't even know why I even bother to listen to you. So, so long, Dad, and good luck with your pathetic little plan, 'cause I'm running away to be a pirate." He looked at me for a long time. Then he burst out laughing.

" Boy, you are my son. My servant. Your are going to fetch that flower and you are going to do it fast."

"Sure." He stared at me in shock.

"Really?"

" Nope." I smirked. "See ya!" Then the cave melded shut before I could get out. _What the…?_ I looked at Oberon. _He couldn't do that. Could he?_ His face was ice cold and he had a malicious sneer on his face.

"You are going to do it and going to do it now."

"Oh yeah?" _What the heck is wrong with him?_

"If you don't, the cave shall seal up on you, and no one will ever come looking for you. I'll just say you ran away and had a tragic accident."_ So that's where I get my psychopathic tendencies from…_

"Fine. Whatever." The cave reopened. I started to go out of the cave.

"Faster!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" My wings fluttered furiously. I zoomed out of the cave as fast as I could. My top speed is so fast, they don't even have a measure of time in how fast I can go yet. I turned myself invisible, and dive-bombed a few unsuspecting peasants.

After searching the world a few times, I found a shady meadow. There was a small purple flower with a deeper purple heart among some daisies. I picked it up. It didn't look like anything special. I sat down. _Maybe I should just destroy it. I hate Oberon. _He'd threatened to kill me. I get a lot; I mean a lot, of death threats. I've faced death lots of times. I really didn't want to pick it. _This little flower makes anybody fall in love with any living thing, right? Interesting._ This thing had possibility. Promise. The fun I could have. _Maybe I could make Mustardseed fall in love with a moose. Or make Moth obsessed with someone else for a while. Maybe not. Poor sucker. The creature, not Moth._ I thought it about some more. The idea of several good pranks interested me. I thought, _Hey why not?_ And flew home.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Forest of Athens:**

Unfortunately, My father had other plans that didn't involve my brother in love with a moose. Oh no. He just "happened" to overhear two Athenians in the woods. Great. Another thing to add to my to-do list. He told me where my mother was, and said that the Athenians were near by and sent me off. I had to make this Athenian fall in love with somebody he didn't even like. Fun. See, this is why I hate "love". It's SOOOO stupid. I'm never falling in love. I'd rather die.

When I got to the forest, my mother's servants were putting a protective spell around her. Yes, she _is_ that paranoid. Fairies invented being paranoid. Anyways, my Oberon had already put the flower juice on her eyes while she was asleep. _So, that's over,_ I thought._ Now how am I supposed to find two Athenians?_

Just as I thought that, I tripped over a girl. She was kind of short, and had brown hair. I poked her. She didn't wake up. I looked around. I saw a guy, wearing clothes of Athens. He had black hair, and was lying in the grass, several yards away from the girl. The perfect prank material. Better not._ Focus, or Oberon will murder you in your sleep. And that is not a pretty way to die. _I looked at them carefully. The girl was in the mud, which was exactly where I'd put her. But Mom says the girl should always be treated better. Where that stupid rule came from I'll never know. It's something called Celery, or something. _No wait, that's a plant. It's called Chivalry._ They fit the description perfectly. They guy obviously hated her. _You go, kid!_

I pulled out a few petals of the flower. I squeezed them between my fingers and bent over the guy. " Sorry about this, fella." I whispered. _Poor sucker._ I looked up at the sky. _Crap._ It was almost midnight. _I better get going and spend some more "bonding" time with Oberon. _I started to fly away and as I thought I heard some screaming._ Please let it not be those two, _I thought disgustedly.

* * *

**Back to the present:**

"Tune in next time for another exciting installment of the worst story that was ever penned down, but now it is awesome, because I, Puck am telling it!" Said Puck. Sabrina in Daphne stared at him. There was an awkward silence.

"You gotta think of a better title, Puck." Said Daphne. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

" Besides, you were only talking less than an hour."she said. He scowled.

"So? This story isn't fun. It's only remembered as a great play, because _I'm_ in it." Sabrina arched an eyebrow.

"So you hate this play?"

" No duh. This is a lame play. When I find Shakespeare in the afterlife, I'm going to throttle him for making a horrible play. C'mon. He could've made a play about when I killed Brimstone the giant. Or when I got kicked out of Germany when I force-fed the king a jalapeno. Now _that_ was funny."

"Uh huh." _You are sooo immature, _thought Sabrina._ All the better for __**my**__ evil plan…_


	5. Intermission 2

***Author's Notes* Hi. It's me again. This may not be as good as usual, due to my deep depression about school starting. But, on the plus side, I watched two excellent movies this week, Pan's Labyrinth ( El Labrinto del Fauno) and The Seven Samurai. Also, I read the Tell- Tale Heart by Mr. Edgar Allen Poe and some other short stories . They were epic. Thanks for all the nice reviews, by the way. *Disclaimer* I do not own the Sisters Grimm, Puck (Darn!), and AMND. They belong to Michael Buckley and Will Shakespeare. Tell me what you think about the plan so far. Thanks zoocan for giving me the idea about Kraven, and don't worry, the soap is yet to come. Sabrina will probably use blackmail. Enjoy the Intermission. Thanks - TC****

* * *

******

Chapter Four: Intermission Part 2

**(Beware the Wrath of Grimm, Fairy Boy!)**

It was approximately 2 o'clock in the morning, and Sabrina Grimm was awake sneaking around this house. She was angry and thirsting for blood. One fairy boy's blood to be precise. _One annoying, stinky, seriously- in- need –of-a-bath fairy boy, _she thought furiously. In fact, if she didn't want her revenge to be so satisfying and humiliating to the Trickster King, she would've just gotten a pitchfork and run screaming through Puck's room.

A couple of weeks ago, Puck had discovered the phone. After Uncle Jake had explained how it worked, Puck used the "wonders of modern (?) technology" and had been prank calling ever since. In the Grimm house, the only technology was a corded phone in the kitchen (if you could find it…) and an ancient TV from the 1960s, both buried under mounds of books. But, thanks to Puck's infamous prank callings, he had somehow called a shopping channel, stolen Uncle Jake's credit card, and bought, many, many, things including, 24 loofahs, a herbal remedial bubble bath, a robot that vacuums your house, a hat that looks like a stuffed kitten, Karaoke for Britney Spears All Time Greatest (?) Hits, a Karaoke Machine, a universal remote, a laptop, an MP3, a printer, 13 and a half butterfly-shaped jelly molds, a video camera, and many more Extremely Useless Objects.

Needless to say, Puck actually got punished (for once) and Uncle Jake was not happy. Not happy at all. (Not happy meaning he screamed at Puck for three hours.) But today, Sabrina was going to use Puck's stupid antics to her needs. _Now where are they?_ Thought Sabrina.

After an hour of useless searching through the house, Sabrina was beginning to think that pitchfork idea wasn't so bad. She entered the living room. W_aist high in books of course,_ she thought. She had just spent the previous hour searching the kitchen for her weapons of mass destruction, which were the laptop, printer, and video camera. It wasn't easy, stealthily moving through a room full of books. But they didn't call her the Queen of Sneaks for nothing. There was a slight noise in the corner. Sabrina turned slowly.

"Who's there?" she whispered. There was a pause as the figure shuffled to the window, where a sliver of moonlight illuminated a patch of the room. "Oh it's you." Daphne Grimm yawned sleepily and tugged on her polka dot pajamas.

"What're you doing up?" she mumbled. _Better think of something quick. _

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do some reading. What are you up for? You wouldn't wake up if a bomb exploded under your pillow."

"That's nice." Huffed the little girl. "And you're lying."

"What are you…?" _How does she…?_

" A good detective always knows." She smiled. "Plus you dropped your Super Secret Evil Plan for Puck's Ultimate Destruction and/or Ultimate Humiliation on the ground." Sabrina blushed. _Darn, got get a better hiding place than my pocket. _

"Okay, okay, I'm planning to destroy Puck. I have a fabulous idea." A thought struck her. _She wouldn't do that would she? Better make sure. _" You're not going to tell him are you?" demanded Sabrina.

"Sabrina, Sabrina, suspicious as always." She murmured. "Of course I won't"

"Pinky swear?" said Sabrina, knowing that pinky swears were still important to her incredibly mature and wise seven year old sister.

"Pinky swear." She said, joining fingers with her older sister. "Okay, then what do we have to do?" Sabrina grinned evilly.

"You'll see… Now help my find my weapons…"

* * *

**Sometime around 3:45, Puck's Room**

Sabrina stealthily crept across Puck's room, cursing for the fifth time as she tripped over some random bit of trash. She made her way past the waterfall, toward the trampoline, in which Puck used as a bed. She went down again and silently screamed as she found what she had tripped her was squishy and moist. _I hope that's not what I think it is._ And then:_ This would be sooo much easier with a flashlight._

She neared closer to the trampoline and smacked her head on a low branch. _Stupid magical room,_ she thought bitterly. She fiddled with the camera in her hands. Setting the camera flash on OFF, she carefully crept on top the trampoline. She bit her hand to keep from laughing. Puck was wearing footie pajamas with rainbows and unicorns, which perfectly matched his pink rainbow unicorn, known only to Sabrina as Kraven the Deceiver. His thumb was in his mouth and he was lying in a fetal position. She smirked.

She aimed the camera at the sleeping fairy. "Smile, sleepyhead." She whispered. After she had taken several choice shots, she neared closer to Puck. Sabrina gently eased the stuffed unicorn out from Puck's arm. _For further embarrassment,_ she thought. She crept backwards, so slowly, so quietly, so focused in her sneakiness, she snapped a twig in her path. She scarcely dared to breathe. But all the Trickster King did was twitch a little in his sleep.

Sabrina's mind was screaming with joy as she raced from the enchanted room. She silently crept down the hall and entered her shared room to find Daphne busily typing away on the newly installed laptop. "How did it go?" queried the younger Grimm.

"Excellent. Part One of THE PLAN is complete, if you just finish typing." Sabrina curiously looked at the screen. She felt a slight bubble of amusement rise inside her. Here was Daphne, seven years old, typing up Shakespeare. She chuckled softly. Daphne looked up at her.

"What? I'm almost done!"

"Oh, nothing," said Sabrina. " I'm going to bed."

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Sabrina yawned sleepily as she walked down the stairs. The smell of something cooking drifted up to meet her nose. She recoiled in disgust. Whatever it was, it smelled like burning socks. _I hope that's not breakfast._ A blur rushed past her and knocked her down the stairs. Rubbing the newly formed bump on her head, she looked up to see who it was. The familiar sound of yelling reached her ears.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE?" yelled an unusually frantic Puck. Granny Relda looked up from cooking what looked like crumbly orange concrete.

"Where is who libeling?" But there was no calming him. Puck was in a rage that was usually associated with taking baths.

"I KNOW ONE OF YOU TOOK HIM!" He turned on Uncle Jake who had just entered the cluttered kitchen. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT? YOU WERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF HIM!" Jake looked at him and slowly backed out of the kitchen. Sabrina entered and then quickly ducked. Puck had just thrown a heavy pot at her head.

"Watch it, Fairy Boy." Puck turned around and looked at Sabrina. His voice got scary quiet.

"Did you take him?"

"Take who?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Honestly I don't." Puck stomped to the table and sat down. Sabrina couldn't resist teasing him.

"Awww… Is the wittle baby upset? Is he missing his best pal?" Sabrina smirked. He rounded on her and was about to yell at Sabrina when Granny Relda said:

"Lieblings! Breakfast!"

Puck scowled heavily and ate with the manners of a pig through breakfast, Daphne chugged hers down and Sabrina point- blank refused to eat " Llama fajitas". Uncle Jake was nowhere to be seen, Granny Relda chattered happily, and Mr. Canis remained silent. It was a typical morning at the Grimm house.

After breakfast, Sabrina mouthed at Daphne "Distract him." And Daphne asked Puck:

"So, Puck, are you going to continue your story?" Puck nodded, almost imperceptibly. He still looked unhappy as they trudged to the living room. Sabrina got up and got out the journals. Puck smiled a little and began:

" It was three days before the wedding and I was about to pull off my greatest prank yet..."


	6. Donkey Head

***Author's Notes* Hi again. This chapter took me a little while to type. Having trouble "Puckifying" Shakespeare. It might be a little weird. I am SO tired. Puck and Oberon are mostly invisible in this chapter. Also, some clarifiaction. I KNOW Shakespeare wrote AMND in the 1500s. You see, the play takes play takes place in Athens, which is in Greece. Theseus and Hippolyta are from ANCIENT Greece. And even they were ancient to the ancient Greeks. so, yeah, It might've taken place 4,000 years ago. Also, people really did use cobwebs to bind their wounds. A chiton is an Ancient Greek dress. And I just thought the Peter Pan thing made sense. And we never do see Peaseblossom (BTW, a guy) in Faerie in book 4. *Disclaimer* I don't own AMND or the Sisters Grimm or Puck (DARN!) Thanks for the nice reviews, and tell me what you think. Enjoy Act III Thanks. -TC ****

* * *

******

Chapter 5: Donkey Head

**(How was I supposed to know?)**

The prank I was about to play was EPIC! Unfortunately, it was going to get me in a lot of trouble too. But anyways, I was coming home from my "task", and I had not gotten around to the major pranking I had hoped for. The next person I stumbled on would feel the wrath of the Trickster King … or at least the prankiness.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

**4,000 years ago (give or take a few centuries), The forest of Athens**

I was bored. Totally and indescribably bored. After I had completed the task I was bored. So I started wandering around the forest of Athens. Yes, It was dangerous. Yes, it was stupid. But hey! It was for entertainment value!

A few minutes into my wandering, I came upon six Athenians. Great. These people were just trouble. And stupid. And plain ugly. What the heck were these idiots doing? Wandering near the Fairy Queen, my mom? I glanced at them. They were setting up a… some kind of… makeshift stage? Could it be… a play? I turned myself invisible. (Yes, I do have that ability.)

"I'll listen, and, if I see the need, an actor." I mumbled quietly. I felt a prank coming on! Yes! My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by those buffoons talking.

"Speak, Pyramus. Thisby, get up." Said one of them, who looked to be in charge.

"Thisby," said the one I assumed to be Pyramus. "The flowers of odious savors sweet-" He was cut off by the main one.

"Idiot Bottom! It's odorous! Odorous!" So. Bottom was some kind of insult? Very lame. I could think of several others. The one playing Pyramus, presumably "Bottom" cleared his throat and plowed on.

"- Odors savors sweet;

So hath thy breath, my dearest Thisby dear.

But hark, a voice! Stay thou but here awhile,

And by and by I will to thee appear." He jumped off the stage. I said, loud enough so only he could hear "A stranger Pyramus ever played here!" He turned around indignantly. Well, it was true. He couldn't act his way out of a sock. He neared me. And I tripped him. He didn't look like the smartest of those idiots, and so, would be the fodder for my plan. I pulled what looked like a handkerchief from my pocket. Or what looked like a handkerchief. I didn't know. It was covered in several layers of crud. My mom and dad are SUCH neat freaks, I naturally like everything dirty. I shoved it in his mouth. He looked like he was going to be sick. Good.

I looked up. They were to busy listening to "Thisby" who was obviously a guy, and who didn't have acting skills either. Now, what I was going to do next was a complicated piece of trickstering. Humans aren't very… complex. They were even less complex when they first crawled out off the mud a million years ago. But these days it's harder to do what I'm going to do. Why? Because humans got smarter. Great. Just great.

Luckily for me, Bottom was not the brightest, which made him less complex. I grabbed his head, and started sculpting. I know it sounds weird, and I was weirded out when Peaseblossom first showed me. I pondered. What form should I give his head? I know! He's as stupid as one, so he shall be… A donkey!

It took me a little while to get things right, but I did it! I was busy gloating, when I heard:

"Pyramus, enter. Your cue is 'never tire'. Come on, we're waiting." Said the main one. Shoot! I'd gotten distracted. But… wait. This will be a… wait for it! BONUS PRANK! I took the gag out his mouth. And pushed him near the stage. I don't even think he knew what he looked like. Sucker.

"If I were fair Thisby, I were only thine." He recited, no seeing the looks of horror on the actors faces. The main one said:

"Oh. My. Gods." He regained his composure quickly. But not for long. "RUUUUNNNN!" he yelled, dashing into the forest. And the five other Athenians followed hastily.

Bottom just stared at their retreating backs. " I wonder what's gotten into them?" Idiot. But for the next part of my plan, I needed him. I appeared to him, saying.

"I'm going to follow you 'kay? No wait, you're lost here, so I'll lead. We're going through the swamp and the and the briar patch and several other nasty places in the forest 'kay?" Bottom looked disgusted even in donkey form. I continued.

"Sometimes I'll be a horse, sometimes a hound." Didn't want to get scratched up too bad. "A hog, a headless bear," That'll give him _quite_ a turn. " Sometimes a fire. I don't know. Just follow me." He nodded. What a trusting fool. Didn't he ever hear what my minions did to people? As we were about to head off, one of the more idiotic Athenians came up to him, facing his fear. And I didn't want him to see me, so I turned invisible again.

"Umm… Bottom, are you feeling okay? You look… different. What's on you head? " Bottom scowled as best a donkey could.

"What do you see?" So, the donkey really _is_ stubborn.

The main one, the one who was directing the play, hesitantly came upon Bottom. He stared at him for a second.

"Oh. My. Gods. Bottom… you… you…"

" I what?" he snapped.

" You're a donkey." He whispered.

" Oh I see," yelled Bottom. "You want to make a fool out of me. Well, ya can't scare me. I'm Bottom!" He yelled. He started storming off, so I grabbed his hand and dragged him off to where my mom was. I think he got scared after a little while, so he got this great idea to start singing. Let me tell you, if you ever hear him sing, run as far as you can in the opposite direction. He sounded like a chicken being strangled. But I had a mission to complete, so I had to bear it.

But good news. We reached my mom's lair quickly. If we hadn't got there sooner, I think I would've keeled over, his voice was that bad. Luckily, that woke up my mom. She looked at him. Usually, if a mortal ever stumbled there on accident, she would blast them into oblivion. But her eyes softened as she gazed upon him, and said:

"What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?" Yes! It was working! It was going to be mushy, though. Yuck. But one must make sacrifice for the name of pranks. Bottom started. He turned and saw Titania and faltered, then stopped.

Mom's court appeared before me. Oh, boy. Sparrow was looking unpleasantly at me, probably for the previous gloppification. Mustardseed, my brother, was looking at me curiously. Cobweb, gaunt and thin, our healer, was standing next to Thistle, who was short, with an upturned nose. Fawn, shy, with big brown eyes, was arm in arm with Rosethorn, who's critical and sarcastic. And Moth, who swore I was hers, (Yuck!) and finally Peaseblossom.

Peaseblossom is my best friend. He gets teased a lot because of his name. (Before I knew him too well, I was the one who called him all of them.) He has chin length red hair and hazel eyes. He looks about fifteen. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but he has a trickster streak like just like mine. Actually, he asked me if he could be my disciple. It was kind of cool. I didn't even know what a disciple was, so he told me. Anyways, Mustardseed asked:

"Puck, what's going on?" I gave him my best ' I'm an innocent little puppy look'. Then I gave him a 'Aren't I an adorable little brother' face. Then I remembered that I was the older brother. Duh. So then I took on a stern face and said "None of your business. Clear out folks, I need to talk to my disciple." Rosethorn, her voice dripping with sarcasm, said:

"Watch out, the great Trickster King is on a roll." Fawn tittered a little, so I glared at her. How dare she mock the Trickster King! Sparrow glared at me, pointed her nose in the air and stalked off. Yup. Still got her chiton in a twist about that gloppification. Moth was staring at me avidly. When I caught her looking, she batted her eyes at me. Grossness time a million. Thistle caught this exchange and rolled his eyes, and produced a scroll to read from under his arm. Thistle has a decidedly feminine face, I noted. Possible future prank?

Cobweb sighed and plopped down on the grass. Mustardseed followed suit. He glared at me. He hates when I don't tell him things. Like I would. He's such a tattletale. Peaseblossom came up to me.

"You needed me, my lord?" I nodded. I whispered my plan to him. He grinned a devilish grin. "Excellent, my lord." I turned back to my mom.

"You are wise as you are beautiful," she was saying to Bottom. Yeah. Right.

"No, my lady. If I were wise I would get out of this forest." He's right, I thought surprised. My mom jerked suddenly. I felt nervous. What my mom wants, she gets. And I had a strange feeling she wanted Bottom.

She stood. "Don't go out of these woods," She commanded. " You will stay here whether you will, or not. I am the Queen of Faerie. And…" Her voice softened. "I love you. Come with me." Bottom started to protest, but Mom held up her hand.

"I give you servants to attend on you. And they get you all the riches that you want. I will purge your mortal essence, so that you will be an immortal like us." Ah. She was bribing him. "Come here Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Moth and Mustardseed!" They scrambled up and hurried to my mother.

"S'up?" Lazily said Peaseblossom. At the glare from my mother, he quickly said, "Uh… I mean, I'm ready to do whatever you desire, my Queen."

"And I." Said Cobweb

"And I." Said Mustardseed.

"And I." Said Moth. "But I hope you don't expect me to do hard labor, for I _am_ a princess and should be treated as-" She was cut off by a very scary glare from my mom.

"What do you want?" Asked Peaseblossom. That's why I like that boy. So insolent. With another death glare from my mom, he shut up.

"Fairies," Said mom, " You are to look over this Mortal, for me, as a, a special duty." Peaseblossom nodded. He looked at Bottom.

"So… you want some chow?" Mom glared at him again. " I mean, Umm… Hail mortal?" He looked at my mom, and she nodded at him approvingly.

"Hail." said Cobweb, bored.

"Hail, honored, befouled mortal. Your mere presence upsets my stomach." Said Moth. Mom shot another death glare at her. How does she even know what understand what's she's saying? I sure can't.

"Hail." Said Mustardseed. He gave me a really scary death glare, not unlike the one mom just gave Moth. What did I do?

" What are your names, noble fairies?" Asked Bottom.  
"Cobweb." Said Cobweb. Bottom nodded wisely.

"I want to get to know you better, Master Cobweb. If I cut myself, I shall know where to turn!" He chuckled a little at his joke. I don't get this, but mortals use cobwebs to pack their wounds. Poor spiders. "Your name, honest gentleman?" he asked Peaseblossom.

"Peaseblossom."

"Pleased to meet you, Master Peaseblossom. I want to get to know you better too." He turned to Mustardseed. "Your name, sir."

"Mustardseed."

"Good Master Mustardseed, you are a fine fellow." He totally ignored Moth. Let's hear it for sexism! Moth was about to retort, when mom shot her another (What's with all the glaring?) death glare.

"Bring him, and please make sure that he's quiet. I don not want to be disturbed with talk. " And she stalked out to her other lair. Time for me to leave. And to report to Oberon.

**

* * *

**

Outside Oberon's Lair

I didn't really want to, but I headed back to Oberon's lair. He greeted me. "What's up, Honest Puck?" Ugh. I hated that nickname. I think Oberon calls me that just to annoy me. I sighed.

"Your plan worked. My Lady with a monster is in love. While she was sleeping, some idiot Athenians came upon close to her, they were rehearsing a play. I grabbed one, the most stupid, and put a donkey head on him. I dragged him in front of Titania. She woke up, and now she loves him. Happy?" He nodded.

"This falls out better than I planned." He looked at me suspiciously. " Did you put the potion on the Athenians eyes, like I asked?"

"Um, yeah! You threatened to kill me, remember?" He didn't answer. " Dad?" I asked. He was looking at two people coming close to us. He narrowed his eyes.

"Watch, this is the same Athenian." I looked at him. He didn't look the same. He had dark brown hair, while the one I put the potion on had sandy blond hair. Did he dye it? Uh oh. The horrible truth came and reared it ugly head.

"This is the girl… but it isn't the guy." I whispered. Oberon turned around to me slowly.

"WHAAAAAT?" I gulped. I was about to run for it when I heard the girl saying,

"Demetrius I know you hated him, but did you have murder Lysander?" she asked. Cool. Drama.

"What makes you think I murdered him, Hermia?" growled Demetrius.

"Who else but a murderer would have such a grim and angry look on their face?" What? That was stupid reasoning.

"Look, I didn't kill Lysander."

"Where is he then? Will you give him to me?"

"I'd rather give his carcass to my hounds." Okaaay. That's nice. Hermia scowled.

"Did you kill him in his sleep?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you kill him in his sleep like an snake?"

"You're wasting your breath. I didn't kill him!"

"Then tell me he's okay."

"Whatever, I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep." He plopped down and tried to go to go to sleep, but the girl, Hermia, kept annoying him by asking him pointless questions about him killing Lysander. Eventually, they all fell asleep. Oberon, who was silent through this whole exchange, (thank God), turned on me. Darn.

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE. BOY?" He yelled. I turned to run, but Oberon caught me by the wings. I gasped in pain. If somebody grabs your wings, it feels like you just poked your eyeball with a flaming stick.

"I can fix it! I can fix it!" I was almost screaming, I wanted him to stop so badly. "Dad, Dad, just let go of my wings! PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down my face. I surprised myself. I haven't cried, or said please in over one hundred and fifty years. With on final tug at my wings he let me go.

"Get the other girl and the other boy. Now."

"I'm going, I'm going look how fast I'm going!" I flew away. Why did Dad have to be so cruel? Just because he was mad at Mom, didn't mean he had to punish me, or those poor mortals.

Speak of the devil, there they were. Arguing about something. The one called Lysander had this dopey, glazed look about his face. Note to self: Never fall in love. Helena, who was actually quite tall, looked furious. She was running very hard, trying to get away from Lysander. But of course she couldn't. Have I mention Boys Rule, Girls Drool? I think I invented that saying.

But I just picked them up by their wrists and dragged them off to Oberon. I don't think they even noticed. I caught a snatch of what they were saying.

"Get away from me you freak!" yelled Helena.

"But, Helena, I love you." Said Lysander, looking dazed.

"How can you make fun of me this way?" shouted Helena. "I know you love Hermia, as you know I love Demetrius?"

"But I love you." Said Lysander automatically. Weird. This flower made you act differently according to your personality. Like my mom. She's how do I put this? She's, um, strong willed. I'm guessing Lysander was a bit of a romantic, because he kept babbling lovey-dovey nonsense. Interesting. I wonder how Mustardseed would react?

I dumped them in front of Oberon, and they hardly noticed. They just got up and started arguing again. I don't think mortals notice what us Fairies do. Um, duh. Of course they don't.

"I have Helena and Lysander. Mortals are such idiots. They didn't even notice me picking them up." Oberon wasn't paying attention. He was avidly watching the bickering couples, as though charging him self with their… bickeriness.

I'm assuming Oberon already put the flower on Demetrius's eyes because the other two woke up and were bickering for a long, long time. Demetrius and Lysander scorned Hermia, whom they used to "love" so much, and professed their love to Helena. Hermia accused Helena of stealing Lysander. Helena totally lashed out. Utter Catfight! I'm betting on Hermia. She's decidedly witchier. Plus she bites. If I was betting on the guys… um… still Hermia. She could definitely beat the guys. Yeah. Only for this instance… The girl beats the guys.

Anyways, in the end, they all stormed off to different directions, Helena and Hermia to argue about Lysander and Demetrius, and Lysander and Demetrius to duel over Helena. Gah. Why would they fight over a girl? Why? WHY? That was one of the greatest mysteries in the history of the world. That and why people get mad when they find raw sewage in their breakfast. Anyways. Oberon was going to lecture me. Again.

He gestured toward the Athenians retreating backs. " That is your doing boy."

I glared at him.

"How is this _my_ fault?" He laughed long and hard after that one. " Okay, fine. It was my fault. They were both wearing Athenian clothes. Why can't they dress a little bit differently?" He sighed and produced an herb from his clothes. It looked like a turnip. I didn't even want to know what it was.

"Here. Put this on Lysander's eyes. He'll fall out of love with Helena, and his true feelings for Hermia will be restored. Then I'll think I'll end this whole charade. I'll get Titania to give that brat to me, and then I'll release her." I looked at the sky. It was almost dawn.

"Well, you better do it quick. You might as well have the mortals think it was all a dream." Oberon openly stared at me. "What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Boy. That is the best idea you've had since… ever."

"Hey!" I snapped. He didn't remember waking up suspended by his ankles, did he now?

"Go and do as your told." Oberon snapped back. I flew away and tried to find Lysander and Demetrius. I thought of an odd little Fairy rhyme as I searched.

_Up and down, up and down_

_I will lead then up and down_

_I am feared in field and town_

_Goblin lead them up and down_

There's one now.

"Where are you, proud Demetrius?" yelled Lysander. Ooh! I got a fantastic idea!

"Here, idiot, drawn and ready!" I yelled back, imitating Demetrius.

"Where are you?"

"Follow me to a clearing!" Then, the other came along.

" Lysander where are you? You coward, are you running away from me?" I smirked. As if.

" You're a coward, shouting to the stars, but not fighting!"

"Where are you?"

"Come with me, we can't fight here." We reached a suitable clearing. Lysander lay on the ground fast asleep. Oh, come on! I wanted to see a duel! What was it with these people and sleeping? I haven't slept in three days! I'm still okay!

I checked to see if Demetrius was still following. He was. Time to make him angry. " Coward, why aren't you coming!" I yelled.

"I can't see you!" he called!

"I can't see you!" I mocked, in a girly high-pitched voice.

"Oh, leave me alone." Snapped Demetrius. "I'm tired." He promptly fell asleep. Oh goody. Here comes, the tall one… Helena. She fell where she stood. I guess she was tired too. Sleepy, sleepy, people. Wait. There's one more where…? I heard a crashing sound. Oh. She didn't look sleepy at all. In fact, she looked furious. She has to go to sleep, I thought. So I stuck out my leg and tripped her. What do you know, she was knocked out cold.

I laced my way through the Athenians until I reached my mistake. And so, I bent over Lysander and squeezed the herb over his eyes. " I just hope you don't get in more trouble, for this, kid." I whispered quietly. There's room for only one troublemaker here. Me.

* * *

**Back to the Present**

"And so, we conclude this section." Said Puck. Sabrina looked up. Puck had been flapping his jaws for two hours. Her hand was sore. And Puck looked strangely drained. Sabrina had one question.

"Puck, why didn't we see Peaseblossom when we went to Faerie?" Puck looked at her, and something in his expression hardened.

"He stayed in England when we took the boat to America." Sabrina looked at Puck, confused to why he would be so mad at that. Daphne who had been scratching her head, for the past few seconds, suddenly looked up. She looked at Puck.

"Was Peaseblossom…did he…? I mean, he would be far too old, but…"

"Spit it out, Marshmallow."

"Did Peaseblossom… did he become… or change his name to… Peter Pan?" Puck glared at Daphne for a long moment, then his normally mischievous expression, turned to one of sheer rage.

"That traitor. He didn't come with us. When I went back to England to visit him, I found out that he had become a trickster. His inflated head made him think he was better than me. We dueled, and I won, of course. He didn't accept defeat of course, oh no. He captured over half of my minions… and destroyed them. Some disciple." He snarled.

_Wow._ Thought Sabrina._ No wonder he hates Peter Pan. _Sabrina felt something akin to pity for the Trickster King. But, The PLAN was far more important…or was it? Sabrina pondered this for a moment, and then imagined the stink of the gloppification on her. Her own rage grew for the Trickster King, and then she thought:

_Of course it is._


	7. Intermssion 3

***Author's Notes* Ahem. Hello there! Well, the following chapter is kind of short. I have no idea where I got the brain freeze idea came from, but it's there anyways. WARNING: NEVER eat dry ice. Or touch it. You CAN and WILL get frost bite. Your fingers and tounge WILL fall off. The only way Puck can eat it is because he's a fairy. Also, the PLAN is reavealed in this one. If you have any suggestions to make it awesomer, PM me. Thanks a bunch for all those nice reviews. Thanks, zoocan for giving me some good ideas. Also, for making me laugh. Read zoocan's story, people! It's good! *Disclaimer* I do NOT own the the Sisters Grimm, or AMND. Or Puck. (DARN!) They belong to Will Shakespeare and Michael Buckley. Please enjoy the intermission. Tell me what you think. Thanks. - TC

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Intermission Part 3:

(Brain Freeze)

It was four o'clock when Sabrina's Grimm's plan would take effect. _Only three more hours, _she consoled herself._ Three, small, tiny hours. _She just wanted to sit there fiendishly, and start laughing maniacally whenever Puck entered the room. But, then of course, he would know.

She had gathered her material and they lay in front of her. Puck, the so-called Trickster King would be embarrassed beyond recognition. The MATERIAL as, she called it, would make anyone, really, ANYONE *cough cough Mr. Canis* burst into laughter. The MATERIAL that Sabina had gathered consisted of many things. Things like embarrassing photos. Things like a fluffy pink unicorn. Things like Lines from a Midsummer's Night's Dream. Puck was going down. Hard. She had even printed out a list:

1. ALL of Puck's lines from a Midsummer's Nights Dream, printed beautifully in poster size, courtesy of Daphne Grimm

2. Kraven the Deceiver, courtesy of the Queen of Sneaks

3. Embarrassing photos of Puck, wearing his footie pajamas, courtesy of the Queen of Sneaks

4. Embarrassing home videos of Puck, including Puck singing along to Britney Spears Karaoke (Don't ask. You'll be frightened), getting screamed at by Uncle Jake, etc., etc., courtesy of Relda Grimm (Again. Don't ask.)

5. And finally, a memory chip, once plugged into the laptop, would post all this information online, anywhere and everywhere, sure to make Puck the laughingstock of the Everafter Online Community. (EOC), courtesy of Daphne Grimm

All these she had in a plain manila envelope, marked very clearly: BLACKMAIL. And of course, there was what Puck was going to do when she threatened him with it.

It consisted, mainly, of a large tub of soap and water, magically suspended, courtesy of Sabrina and Daphne, above the doorway in Puck's room. Also, a large pool of soapy water, magically concealed by a trap door, underneath the floor boards in Puck's room again, courtesy of Sabrina and Daphne. And, there were 142 water balloons filled with soap, ready to be launched, at one smelly Fairy Boy, courtesy of Sabrina.

All that she needed to do now… was to distract Puck until 4 o'clock. They had all eaten lunch already, so… Puck needed to tell them the rest of his story. _Now where is he?_ Thought Sabrina. She wandered through all the floor rooms. There he was. In the kitchen, randomly banging his head against the table.

"BRAIN FREEZE! BRAIN FREEZE!" He was screaming. Beside him were two cartons of ice cream, and what looked like a half-eaten piece of steaming dried ice. _Now where did he get dried ice? _Wondered Sabrina._ Wait, I don't want to know._ Daphne entered, and looked at the screaming Puck.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the little girl. Sabrina snickered.

"Apparently, he's got a brain freeze." She hastily pulled out the camera, and taped it. She crept over to Puck and said:

"Awww… does the wittle baby's bwain hurt? That's what happens when the wittle baby eats ice cweam too fast." She sniggered.

"Shut up, Grimm." He muttered. He looked at Daphne. "Marshmallow, never eat dry ice with ice cream." He slumped and kept muttering. Sabrina poked him.

" Puck, we know you're just faking." He looked up at her.

"What do you you want?"

"Tell us more about the story."

"Don't you feel any pity for me, Grimm?" he asked. Sabrina shook her head. Puck sighed, and stood up. " Alright, alright. Sheesh. Get your journals out." Sabrina and Daphne both grabbed their journals off a shelf, and grabbed some pencils. Puck cleared his throat. "Well, as my dad decided, it was time for the dream to end, time to take the Donkey Head off the fool, and unfortunately, it was time to wake my mother…"


	8. No More Yielding Than a Dream

***Author's Note* Um, yeah, this actually is Chapter Eight, as I made a mistake labeling all the chapters. My computer crashed, so that's why I haven't written. Plus, I've been getting boatloads of homework. Thank you teachers. Thank you. It might not be that good, as Puckifying Shakespeare is difficult, and I have not been that (I blame homework) focused of late. *Disclaimer* I don not own the Sisters Grimm, AMND, or Puck (Darn, darn, darn!). They belong to Will Shakespeare and Michael Buckley. Thank you for all the nice comments and please enjoy act IV of AMND According to Puck. Tell me what you think. thanks.- TC **

* * *

**Chapter 8: No More Yielding than a Dream…**

**(Don't Hurl That Fireball at Me Mom!)**

Well, Grimms, I had to wake up my mom. Not exactly first on my Top Ten things to do list. It was very high, however on my Top Ten Most Painful Ways to Commit Suicide List. If you ever have the grace to irritate my mother (And for those of you out there that were insane enough to do that, may God have mercy on your soul…), you would be a) blown to smithereens, b) set on fire, c) cruelly cannibalized, etc. Ahem. My father and I were about to embark on the most dangerous mission of our lives… waking up my mother…

* * *

**4,000 years ago (give or take a few centuries), the forest of Athens**

"Dad, you really, REALLY, don't want to do this." I yelled to my dad as he strode away from me. We had regrouped, and Dad had made this brilliant decision to go and wake up my mom. He ignored me. Like usual. Fine. If he wants to get burned to a crisp, that's his problem. Wait a second… my old man getting burned to a crisp… that would be fun to watch! I turned invisible and followed him.

When we got there I turned right around and went in the opposite direction. I gagged. Bottom and Mom were… uh… let's just say it was gross. I am now scarred for life. Anyways, my dad was plowing straight for them. He grabbed my wings, (I really have to work on my invisibility) and we started walking.

"That's pathetic, isn't it Puck?" He asked me. I nodded weakly. Major grossness. Really didn't want to think about this right now. I'm guessing that Oberon noticed my discomfort, because he let go of my wings. He sighed.

" I have the changeling boy, all is well. You might want to get a safe distance away, boy. Your mother is not going to be in the best of moods when she wakes." As I hurried away to avoid the wrath of Titania, he called after me. "Take that donkey head off that poor fool!" Darn. I was hoping he would forget that. Oh well.

I scrambled up a tree, wings out and fluttering. If Mom decided to burn it down, I would have an easy escape. I watched the drama fold out underneath me. Oberon gingerly placed the remedy on Mom's eyes. He shook her to wake her up. Poor fool. Let sleeping fairies lie if you want to live. Uh oh. Here she goes…

"Oh Oberon, what a strange dream I had!" What? I was confused. Why didn't she… uh, burn him to a crisp? Wait a second… that wasn't the root that I put on the Athenians' eyes! Oh. That root is probably to keep her from blowing him to kingdom come.

" I thought I was in love with an-" She looked down and gasped. "What the…?" Oberon started to back away nervously. She laughed. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Get this ugly thing out of my sight!" She commanded. Oberon nodded.

"PUUUCCKK!" He yelled. I had no choice but to fly down.

"What?" He glared at me. He gestured at Bottom.

"Take this thing and return it to normal." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." He was about to yell at me, when I heard something. "I think that was the morning bird…" I said quickly. He sighed. Mom put a hand on his arm.

" Come, Oberon, and in our flight… you will tell me how this all happened." I swear, the horrified look on his face was worth everything that had happened this night. They flew off, Mom arm's clamped heavily on Oberon's. Sucker.

I looked down at Bottom. I took a deep breath and gently started reforming his head. When I was done, the idiot was still asleep. So I rolled him under a nearby thorn patch. Ouch. That's going to hurt in the morning. I flew back up in the tree when I heard somebody approaching.

The man looked strong, and he was wearing a crown of some kind. Theseus. And a woman, who also looked like she could take a couple of guys down as well. Hippolyta. And this annoying old man was walking with them, complaining loudly. I have no idea who he was, but he was babbling on and on about how you "Young'ns" have no respect for your elders. It was a tad annoying.

They walked toward where Hermia, Helena, Lysander, and Demetrius were sleeping. Best of luck to them, I say. And that is why I am NEVER, EVER, going to fall in love. It's so, so, well… messy!

I entertained myself by thinking of ways to prank them, when Bottom woke. He stood up… right into the thorns.

"OUCH! What the…? Crap! OW!" He swore a bit more, before getting of the thorns. He got up, and I was pleased to see he was pricked all over. I sniggered. He stumbled around, pulling the thorns out of him. The show must go on… They'll just have a scratched up Pyramus.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" He yelled. He paused and looked around confused. "Huh. I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed I was… Huh. That's funny. I can't remember." He rambled on contentedly, just like the fool he was. "I think I'll have Quince write a play about this. I'll call it: Bottom's Dream, for it doesn't have a bottom." He said, pleased with himself. Yeah. Right. And also because you're an a-.

Somebody crashed through the woods. And straight into the thorn bush.

"Ouch! What the…?" It was that more than idiotic group of Athenians. They all looked kind of upset. One of them moaned:

"Poor, poor Bottom! He never earned more than a sixpence in his life! And now he's dead!" Bottom yelled back at them.

"I'm not dead you idiots!" They grinned when they saw him. Obviously very glad he wasn't a donkey anymore. Stupid peasants are afraid of one donkey/man. They need more gumption. Oh well. One of them, the leader asked:

"Where in the world were you?" Bottom hesitated. I really didn't think he remembered. But he just improvised and said cleverly:

"I won't tell you!" The actors rolled their eyes and the lead one slapped him on the back.

"Good old Bottom!" And then they left. All's well that ends well, I thought sourly. The mortals are together, mom and dad have made up (kind of), the show must go on, the Athenians are proven as stupid as always, blah, blah, and major blah. Big fat hairy deal.

Nobody remembers Puck. I wasn't even invited to the wedding! Do they know how much effort I put into this whole thing? Oberon will brag about this like it was _his _idea and the mortals, well, they're not very observant. I mean, the peasants barely know my name. I'm the one who sours milk and bewitches cows and the like. Have they ever shown appreciation for me? No. Trickstering is an art!

I vented my frustration on a nearby tree.

"I. HATE. MY LIFE!" I yelled, kicking it. Then I looked around. Darn. Nobody saw it. I sighed, and because I had nothing better to do, I decided to crash Theseus' wedding. Why not? It's not like they'll notice.

* * *

**Back to the present:**

"And that, Grimms, is how I got the idea to crash the wedding. I invented party crashing!" Bragged Puck. _He didn't look too upset about the nobody notices me thing_, thought Sabrina. As she glanced at her sister, she saw that she had her sad eyes on.

"Puck! Of course we notice you!" said Daphne. Puck looked at her.

"You do realize, Marshmallow, that was before I'd gained notoriety as the Trickster King of course," He said.

"Oh." He stretched back lazily.

"That's probably the only good thing Shakespeare did for me." He said. "You know, publicity and all that. It's a good thing he didn't do that for you, Grimm. You'd be speared by an angry mob by now."

"Watch it Fairy Boy." Puck grinned.

"Getting soft on me then?" Sabrina let an evil grin slip across her face.

"Just warning you, watch your back." Puck gulped and looked slightly nervous.

_Just you wait Fairy Boy. Just one more hour._


	9. Intermission 4

***Author's Notes* Hello, everybody. Gosh, it's been a long time. *Blows dust off file, looks around sheepishly* In addition to mountains of homework, I only get a couple of hours on the computer per week. Well, anyways, here it is. The Plan is revealed. *Disclaimer* I don not own Puck *Kicks chair in anger*, AMND, or the Sisters Grimm. they belong to Michael Buckley and Will Shakespeare. Thank you for all your reviews, and tell me what you think. Enjoy - TC. ****

* * *

******

Chapter Nine: Intermission Part 4

**(I'm Melting! Melting! Curse you Grimm!)**

4 o' clock exactly. Puck was in his room, probably making something explosive, and Sabrina was at the door. _Say your prayers, Fairy Boy, _She thought. She swung the door quietly open. In her hands was: The Blackmail, scissors, and a remote. And one fluffy pink unicorn. Scanning the ground for booby traps, she yelled for Puck.

"FAIRY BOOOOY!" she yelled. "I HAVE YOUR UNICORN!" Approximately 2.75 seconds later, Puck appeared, looking frantic.

"Kraven! You found him! My poor, poor, uni! Are you all right?" Noticing Sabrina was there he reverted to a more "mature" tone. "Uh, I mean, that um, fluffy unicorn doesn't belong to me, you may chuck him on the floor." Sabrina proceeded to do so. Hard.

"Gently! Be careful with the precious little- Um…" Puck scooped Kraven off the floor. He began to stroke him. _Subtle, Fairy Boy. Subtle._ Sabrina had to bite her lips to keep from laughing. "What do you want, Grimm?" demanded Puck. Sabrina threw back her head and laughed. Maniacally.

"Geez, Grimm, cut back on the insanity pills." Puck demanded, slowly drawing out his sword. Sabrina smirked. She held up the envelope labeled BLACKMAIL, and said:

"If you want it, come and get it!" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Grimm, you don't have the guts."

"Don't I?" She slowly took out Puck's embarrassing photos, and pulled out all of his lines from A Midsummer's Night's Dream. "And now the hungry lion roars…" She began.

"Grimm! Give those to ME!" Yelled Puck, his face as pink as the unicorn he was holding.

Sabrina smiled. "No problem. Just step right there." She pointed toward a large X marked on the floor. Puck stared openly at it.

"What the… How did you…?" But he quickly regained his composure and smirked.

"LAME, Captain Unimaginative! Do you hear me? L-A-M! Whatever. Just give me that." Puck stomped on the X. The floor fell out from under his feet, yet Puck remained aloft, his wings fluttering. He yawned. "You'll never get me alive, Grimm. Do you hear me? NEVER! I am Puck, Son of Oberon, The Trickster Ki-" Sabrina pressed the remote she held in her hands. About fifty gallons of hot, soapy, water came down on the bragging boy's head. The sheer force of it made him fall into the pool of water, too soggy to move. He looked up at her weakly.

"Grimm!" He cried in anguish. " You see what you've done? Look at me! I'm melting! Melting! You hear?" A water balloon smacked his face. He choked and spluttered, trying to get all that soap off. Sabrina looked down at him, contempt on her face.

"All I hear is the sound of sweet revenge, Fairy Boy." Puck howled at the ceiling.

"Curse you GRIMM!" Sabrina chucked a few more soapy balloons at him for his troubles. He sniffled. In the shallow pool, soap tracking lines down his dirty face, he looked quite ridiculous. Another missile hit him. It was a pink, stitched Unicorn.

"And you had to take my unicorn too? How sick are you?" Demanded the now clean Trickster King. "We're both probably going to catch pnuemo- no- Oh, forget it!" Sabrina disappeared from the edge of the pool. There were the sound of walking footsteps, and a slamming door.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE GRIMM! AGGGGHHHHH! Dang it." Yelled Puck. "She didn't even give me my blackmail. I guess it's just you and me Kraven. Well, at least we died with honor. That girl is SO going to get it."

Sabrina smiled as she walked down the hall.

_Mission accomplished. _

* * *

Puck emerged, shivering, from his room four hours later. He scowled at Sabrina. She smirked.

"And how was the wittle baby's bath?" Puck walked past her into the living room. She followed and walked straight into him. For some reason, he was grinning insanely.

"Grimm," he said. "You know, I really didn't think you were as good of a trickster as me. I was right. You aren't"

"Oh, darn." Said Sabrina.

"Let me finish. You are devious, deceitful, and cunning. You just did the totally expected unexpected! And that, my simple, annoying human, is the very start of becoming a trickster." Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Where's the marshmallow?"

"Right here!" chirped a happy Daphne, coming out of the kitchen. "Tell us the end of your story. _She's worried about that? _Wondered Sabrina. She sighed.

"Alrighty, then. Well, we're almost at the end of my story. Everybody gets their Happily Ever After- Grimm, geez, get your journal out. Could you be any slower?" Sabrina replied with a scowl, and grudgingly walked to the shelf.

_He doesn't seem too upset. But the look on his face was worth it. _She smiled.

"Take your time." Said Puck sarcastically. She scowled again and plopped down at his feet. He looked down at her and coughed.

"Anyways, before I was so RUDELY interrupted, this was the grand finale. Every one was happy. Every one, except me…."


	10. I am an Honest Puck

***Author's Notes* After a LOOONG hiatus, (err...sorry) I have returned! So, anyways, this is the final chapter of AMND. This is my first multichap story that I've actually completed! Yay! *Disclaimer* I don't own the Sisters Grimm, Puck, or AMND. I think we all know who they belong to by now. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated them. Happy New Year! Please enjoy. Thanks -TC****

* * *

******

Chapter Ten: I Am an Honest Puck

**(Eh… Kind of.)**

Well, Grimms. Here we are. The epic conclusion of A Midsummer's Nights Dream. Everybody was together, and everybody was happy. Yeah, yeah, yeah… WHAT ABOUT ME! Oh yes, and those Athenian Idiots, you know the actors? Well, they still had to perform their play on pain of death… I thought I was going to die it was so bad…

**

* * *

**

Puck's POV

**4,000 Years Ago (Give or Take a Few Centuries), Athens, Greece**

I sat, rather awkwardly, next to Theseus and Hippolyta in the theater. Not only were they making googly eyes at each other (barf), they were also talking. About the quote unquote "lovers". Like we need to hear more about them.

"It's kind of weird…. what these lovers, speak of, no?" questioned Hippolyta. Theseus nodded.

"Yes… more strange than true…I think they're lying about being you know, "enchanted". They're all off their rockers." Hippolyta sighed, and grabbed Theseus' hand.

"But, all in all, really, the whole story becomes, well, admirable. And strange." The entrance of Demetrius, Helena, Lysander, and Hermia broke her off.

" Many happiness to you, my friends." Called Theseus.

"And to you!" replied Lysander. Theseus gestured at them to sit down. Hermia almost sat on me. I yanked her hair.

"Owww!" Hah. I wonder if I could get any more pranking done tonight?

"I wonder what the entertainment is for tonight? Philostrate! Come here!" A thin, nervous looking man entered, with his eyes twitching. In his shaking hands was a list…Hmm… I snatched it out of his hands. I carefully scanned it… and made a few adjustments… there.

"Here, my lord." He handed Theseus the list. Theseus carefully unfolded it.

"Well, it says here we have: A water bal-loon Battle of Centaurs, to be sung on an air harp. What the heck is a bal-loon?" I snickered. Balloons were my latest inventions. So cool… you could pretty much fit whatever you wanted in them, chuck them at something, and watch them explode!

"Ahem. The riot protest of Bacchanals, about how they did not kill Orpheus… pah. Everyone knows they're lying…Hmm… three Muses mourning the Death of Learning… this isn't a school house, it's a wedding… Wait a second… A tedious and brief scene of young Pyramus… who smells like a Donkey… and his love, Thisby; a very tragical mirth… Well, that's not contradictory at all. I guess we'll have to see that."

Philostrate nodded. He quickly scuttled away, and Theseus sighed.

"This ought to be very amusing…." He said sarcastically. Well, if it's going to be boring, I'll just liven it up a bit. I zoomed down to stage-level and carefully hid behind the curtain…

One of the actors came out. He stumbled a little bit, and said his lines so fast, you could barely understand him.

"LadiesandGentswedon'tmeantooffend, butweprobablywill…probably." I rolled my eyes. Did these fool even practice? Apparently the audience agreed. There was a slight booing s the curtain rose. And got stuck halfway. I had thrown my full weight against it, so it wouldn't rise. The audience began to titter. I dropped from the curtain like a stone.

Finally, it rose.

An actor began talking.

"Gentles, perchance you should wonder at this show. But wonder on…till truth makes all things plain. This man is Pyramus, if you may know; This Beauteous Thisby is certain…." And on it went. Basically, describing the whole play. Which went something like this:

Puck Notes on Pyramus and Thisby:

Families have argument

Boy from one family falls in love with the girl from the other.

They whisper passionately through a wall (Yuck)

Agree to meet at a tomb (charming, no?)

Boy gets there, and gets mauled by Lion.

Is still alive, but leaves behind a bloody cloth.

Girl sees cloth.

Girl stabs herself.

Boy stabs himself

Families make up.

The actors barely had a chance to act, what with all the explanation. Nevertheless, I managed to pull a few choice pranks.

"The Wall" in which Pyramus and Thisby talked, somehow got painted neon blue. "Thisby's" mask fell off… revealing a stuttering young Athenian with a beard coming in. The Lion lost its voice; and the moonlight was purple. The curtain failed to rise and several actors randomly got gloppified.

The play ended. With both of the (supposedly dead) actors screaming in horror, due to the stench of garbage that landed on top of them. (Be men, already. Sheesh.)

It was hilarious. Yay me.

I was still depressed.

After the play, I stupidly stuck around. My parents, ha snuck in, and were looking around for (guess who?), moi. I was fiddling with a new idea. What if you had a thing you could put glop in, sort of like a balloon, but more durable and not as explosive? What if it didn't explode when you chucked it a something, but you had to pull a pin out of it for it to go off… giving you a chance to escape!

I think I'll call it a Glop Grenade.

Anyways, Titania and Oberon came up to me, and Oberon randomly shoves a broom in my hands.

"Uhh, Dad? This is a nice present and all, but you're INSANE to think that I'm going to pick of all this mess." I said, gesturing at the messy hall. Gods, these Athenians are pigs. And they sure know how to party. Oberon smiled nastily at me.

"Oh, yes you are, Puck, my boy. You caused most of the trouble tonight, _didn't you_?" The extra emphasize on the words, made me think that Dad had laid most of the night's trouble on me.

"Uhh… sure." Just expect several thousand tons of glop in your bed over the next millennium or so.

"Well, we better bless these kind humans, in all of their marriages, don't you think, _dear_?" Said my mother, rather forcefully.

"What? Oh… yes." Said my Father. They began their, voices one:

"Now, until the break of day, through this house each fairy stray. To the best bride-bed will we; which by us shall blessed be.

"Every fairy take his gait, and each several chambers bless, through this palace, with sweet peace. And the owner of it blest, ever shall in safety rest."

They opened they're eyes, and Oberon grinned. Rather sneakily. I should know. I coined that signature look about 106 years back or so.

"Have fun cleaning up, Puck!" said Oberon. "Shall we my dear?" he asked to my mother.

Off they flew into the night sky and all that were left was a smidge off pixie dust. I surveyed the mess around me. Joy. This was going to be _sooo_ fun. Not.

There were still a few people milling about. Servants, mostly. Now they really have it hard. I wonder…. I appeared to them, and said:

"If shadows (meaning the servants) are offended by this whole mess we made, then I'll fix it. Since Oberon is too lazy to do it himself." A couple of people looked at me, slightly confused. I sighed and continued.

" Ok, this farce was as thin a cobweb. Get it? We caused a huge mess, and I have to clean it up, okay? So…. Sorry. If you'll forgive us, we'll fix it." (And here I was hoping they'd say no.) They still just stared at me. Morons.

"I am an honest Puck. So… if you liked this, you're insane" (Here I was beginning to ramble…) "Go home, everybody! I'll fix it. Good ol' reliable Puck will clean up the mess." They kept staring at me. And then, suddenly:

The sound of clapping hit my ears. It was coming from a young male servant probably 13 years old or so. He had an expression on his face like he too, was sick and tired of cleaning up other peoples messes. Or perhaps he was just a trickster.

And then they all started clapping. For me.

"Let's help the Puck!" one person cried. I was impressed. They liked me! They really liked me!

Sometimes, it's really nice to be appreciated.

I smiled. Maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad after all? I thought for a few seconds about it.

No. It was pretty bad. The good news is that this story will probably never be repeated. It was over now.

Right?

* * *

**3,500 years later (Give or take a few centuries) London, England.**

"…And so that's how it all happened, William." Said Titania. Oberon glared at my mom. Who was leaning on a table in front of some… Guy. I looked at the man. He was pretty cool. Or looked like it any ways. He was slightly balding, but had the rest of his hair slicked back into a ponytail. He had a pretty good beard, and he had and earring in one of his ears.

Like, I said, pretty cool.

"What's happening?" I asked, walking in, to nobody in particular. The man peered at me.

"You must be the Puck, I take it?" he asked. He had a slightly imposing voice. His eyes, it seemed were bottomless. Filled with a lot of knowledge. And sadness. And a bit of mischief.

"Uh… yeah. And you are…?" I asked him. He smiled slightly.

"William Shakespeare at your service. Playwright, actor and director. Also a poet, whenever the mood strikes me. "

" Uh… okay. Where can I get my ear pierced like that?" Titania glared at me.

"I've always heard the Puck as slightly more… mischievous. And I imagined you would be older…" he said, quickly as though not to offend me. Too late.

"Huh. That's funny. I've also heard that guys who just got gloppified usually complain more."

"Gloppified?"

"Bombs away, minions!" I yelled. My pixies immediately began dropping glop on this… Shakespeare fellow. He sat, garbage steaming off him, in complete shock. And then he began laughing.

"Ah yes,_ that's _what I meant by more mischievous." He said chuckling. "You, see, Puck, your mother has told me your story. I'm going to write a play about all of you. You, indeed shall be remembered."

"Say what? You mean there's going to be a play about me?" I asked.

Shakespeare nodded. "I 'm going to call it a Midsummer's Night's Dream." I froze.

"No! That's a girly name! Call it: Puck, the Incredibly Awesome Trickster King Who is WAY More Awesome Than You!"

Shakespeare looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Er… well, its not going to completely fixate on you… it's more about…" I barely heard him.

"You rock!" I yelled. And then I flew away. Finally, I would be remembered, not just as a Mischievous Fairy.

_As an Everafter. _

* * *

**Back to the Present:**

"And so, that was how I, the Trickster King, became an Everafter. Now you may bask in my awesomeness." Said Puck.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She got up and began putting her journal away.

"So you met Shakespeare, the greatest author ever, and you totally gloppified him?" Puck grinned his typical devilish grin. _Uh oh._

"Yup. Just like I'm going to do to you right…about… now!" About 25 pounds of garbage hit Sabrina, knocking her off her feet.

"What the…? I thought… you forgot-"

"My revenge? Just because you're now my loyal little slave, doesn't mean I can't punish you."

"You're DEAD MEAT! AND IM NOT YOU'RE SLAVE!" screamed a messy and disgusted Sabrina.

"At least I'm not a ugly as you, frogface!"

"AT LEAST IM NOT AFRAID OF SOAP MR. UNICORN LOVER!" And on and on they went.

Daphne, unnoticed by everyone else, began to slowly pick up the mess the two arguers had caused.

"…And Daphne will restore amends." She whispered, a grin creeping over her face. In the Grimm household, all was well.

THE END


End file.
